Sean Smith
|birthplace = Palo Alto, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Takret Officer }} Sean Smith is the actor who portrayed a Takret officer in the second season episode . He filmed his scenes for this episode in late on Paramount Stage 18 and his costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. In , Smith voiced the Academy science officer, a Hodlytl officer, and Adel Radsek in the video game Star Trek: Klingon Academy. Smith was born in Palo Alto, California and attended the San Jose State University on an opera scholarship. Smith has portrayed various roles in stage plays and musicals, including The Jersey Boys, The Phantom of the Opera (4 ½ years), and Chess, for which he received an Ovation Award and a Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award. Between 1999 and 2000 he was the commercial spokesman for "AllTel", for which he filmed television spots, directed by , , and . In 1995, Smith made his television debut when he portrayed Hamlet in the Sisters episode Word of Honor along Elizabeth Hoffman, Cully Fredricksen, and Warren Munson. This role was followed by guest appearances in the television series Mad About You (1998), Mad TV (1999, with Debra Wilson, Diana Lee Inosanto, and Douglas Tait), The Pretender (1999, with Walker Brandt, Deborah Lacey, Tim Lounibos, Harve Presnell, and Albie Selznick), Martial Law (1999, with Jude Ciccolella and Ashley Sierra Hughes), and Angel (1999, with Maury Sterling, Scott L. Schwartz, and Henry Kingi, Sr.), as well as a voice over role in 's The King and I (1999). Smith continued with performances in the television series The Drew Carey Show (2000), Ladies Man (2000, with regulars Stephen Root and Sharon Lawrence), Frasier (2000, with Kelsey Grammer), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000, with Timothy Carhart and Glenn Morshower), Time of Your Life (2000, with Gina Ravera and Scott Rinker), Spin City (2001, with regular Alan Ruck), Diagnosis: Murder (2001, with Diana Cignoni), Just Shoot Me (2001, with Geneviere Anderson), Judging Amy (2002, with Gretchen German, Rachael Harris, Chris Sarandon, and Anton Yelchin), For Your Love (2002), Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2003, with Bumper Robinson and Gary Bullock), I'm With Her (2003), The West Wing (2003, with Benjamin Brown, Cullen Chambers, Ron Marasco, Ron Canada, and Chase Kim), 24 (2004, with Alexandra Lydon, Zachary Quinto, Alan Dale, Patrick Fabian, and Michael Cavanaugh), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2005, with Rachel Nichols and Jennifer Hetrick), Numb3rs (2005), Gilmore Girls (2006), Girlfriends (2006, along Marina Sirtis), Justice (2006), and What About Brian (2006, with Jeff Chase, D.C. Douglas, Gina Hecht, and D. Elliot Woods). He also played supporting roles in the television movie Meat Loaf: To Hell and Back (2000, with Bruce Bohne and Tim Kelleher), the comedy Winter Break (2003), the comedy Something's Gotta Give (2003, with Patrick Fischler and Julia Rose), the action sequel The Bourne Supremacy (2004, with Karl Urban), the short film Art Thief Musical! (2004, with Autumn Reeser), David Richard Ellis' thriller Cellular (2004, with Lenore Kasdorf and Matt McColm), the comedy Spanglish (2004), and the drama A Lot Like Love (2005, with James Read and Justin Rodgers Hall). Further credits include the drama series American Heiress (2007, with Marshall R. Teague), recurring roles in The Young and the Restless (2009) and iCarly (2009-2012, with Shawn Crowder, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Tim Russ, Andrew Hill Newman, and Dorenda Moore), guest roles in Cavemen (2007), Desperate Housewives (2007, with Teri Hatcher and Brenda Strong), The Game (2007, with Wren T. Brown, Robert Curtis Brown, and Coby Bell), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008, starring Thomas Dekker), Modern Family (2010), House M.D. (2010), Cougar Town (2011, with Robert Clendenin), Justified (2011, with Mark Colson), Luck (2012, with Bruce Davison and Chic Daniel), Suburgatory (2013), and The Newsroom (2013), as well as the science fiction blockbuster Transformers (2007, written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman), the comedy Expecting Love (2008), the television drama Class (2010, with Wendy Schenker and Tom Virtue), the short thriller Psychosis (2011, with Richard Wharton), and the television thriller A Mother's Rage (2013, with John Rubinstein). More recently, Smith guest starred in episodes of Rake (2014, with Jeffrey Nordling and Bill Cobbs), Review (2015, with Dennis Cockrum), Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life (2016), and Hashtaggers (2016) and reprised his role of a photographer in the daily soap The Bold and the Beautiful (2016). External links * * * Sean Smith at the [http://24.wikia.com 24 wiki] es:Sean Smith Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:Video game performers